Memory Loss
by woodland59
Summary: When Phineas takes a tragic fall and loses his memories, how will that affect everyone around him? How will he ever regain his memories? But most of all, how does it affect him?
1. Prologue

**A/N: woodland59 here, and this is my first-ever fanfic! SQUEE!**

**Phineas: Hey guys! Isabella and I are here to help introduce!**

**Isabella: Hey, Phineas. Hey, Madison. Whatcha doin'?**

**Me: SQUEE!**

**Phineas: Please be nice, guys, she's been waiting for this for MONTHS. About a year, actually.**

**Me: -dances around doing a little jig-**

**Candace: What. Are. You. Doing?**

**Me: Writing a fanfic. Now leave!**

**Phineas: Yeah, um, I guess I'll do the disclaimer. She doesn't own Phineas and Ferb… yeah… Enjoy!**

Prologue

Phineas Flynn's eyes shone with anticipation as the inventor made his way up the tower for their twenty-foot high zipline.

When he reached the top, Phineas looked down at his friends. His stepbrother, Ferb Fletcher, merely gave the thumbs up sign in response. But Phineas could tell Ferb was happy for him. He was just as eager to see the surprise they'd planned at the top. They'd had to make it blindfolded so they wouldn't know what it was. Phineas, himself, wasn't even sure HOW they'd been able to make something blindfolded, but hey, they'd constructed the majority of a giant bowling ball in their sleep, so he shouldn't be surprised.

He glanced at Isabella, who had a look in her eyes he couldn't quite comprehend. There was something in there… happiness, for sure. Friendship? No, that seemed like an understatement. Recently, Phineas had started feeling… less comfortable around Isabella. It was a feeling he wasn't sure how to handle, heck, he couldn't even IDENTIFY this feeling. But Phineas had spent enough time pondering over Isabella, so he shifted his gaze to Buford.

Buford yelled, "Hurry up, Dinner Bell!"

"Yes, tick tock!" yelled Baljeet as well, tapping at an imaginary watch.

Phineas wasn't sure why Baljeet had been so agitated with him recently. Almost as much as he was agitated with Buford. Baljeet seemed almost _jealous _of Phineas. And it made Phineas uncomfortable. Uncomfortable. That was a feeling he felt a lot these days. Around Isabella, Baljeet, even around Candace and Perry! He supposed it was a part of growing up.

But if he kept the others any longer, they'd get mad. So Phineas strapped his harness in, took a deep breath, and leapt off the tower.

Phineas laughed as he sailed across the yard. But he didn't notice a green laser coming towards him. He did notice, however that suddenly his harness had snapped.

Phineas gasped and clutched the zipline with all the strength he could summon in his 10-year-old body. But his hands were sweaty, and they started to slip. As Phineas continued to hang on for dear life, another green laser shot across the sky. Once again, Phineas was too preoccupied to notice… Until it hit the zipline, making it disappear.

Phineas cried out as he fell down, down, down… until he hit the ground with a hard _thump_ and blacked out.

**A/N: Poor Phineas… -sigh- **

**Phineas: Oh…now I remember what this story is about. –shudders-**

**Isabella: Yeah… -she and Phineas hug, I squeal- **

**Phineas: Huh? Why'd you squeal, Madison?**

**Isabella: -sighs and breaks apart- Anyways, never forget…**

**Phineas and Isabella: Carpe Diem!**


	2. Who are you?

**A/N: We're baaaaaack!**

**Phineas: And ready to start another chapter!**

**Me: I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb…yeah**_

**Isabella: I hope you enjoy the next chapter just like we did!**

Chapter 1: Who are you?

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" came the high-pitched voice of a girl.

"Do not worry, Isabella," came the foreign-sounding voice of a boy.

"Hey, Dinner Bell, wake up!" came a raspy voice.

"Buford, that is not the way to wake him up," the foreign-sounding boy said.

Then he felt someone coming close to him. It was the girl. "Phineas, please wake up! Oh, Phineas!"

_Phineas. _That must be his name. It sounded familiar. For some reason, he didn't want to disappoint this girl. There was something…there.

Phineas's eyelids fluttered open. "Wh-wha?" he said softly.

"Oh, Phineas, you're okay!" said the girl named Isabella, hugging him tightly.

"Who-who are you?" asked Phineas.

The girl gasped and withdrew. It was disappointing. He'd liked having her arms around him. "You mean, you don't remember who we are? You don't remember _me?_ Or Ferb? Or any of us?"

Phineas shook his head sadly, seeing he was upsetting Isabella. "I'm sorry, but no."

Phineas let out a moan. The pain he felt in his head was infuriating. He could barely keep his eyes open as he observed his surroundings. There was a green-haired boy with a concerned look on his face, the girl, of course, who looked near tears, a tough-looking boy, and a boy with dark skin.

Phineas struggled to keep his consciousness, but he felt himself slipping away from them. Away from the world, into the soft, comforting blanket of blackness...

Isabella looked sadly at the unconscious Phineas. Why did this have to happen to him? Sweet, optimistic little Phineas. Isabella's innocent, oblivious crush.

There had been times when Isabella was almost sure he loved her back. But now, they were back at step number one. Make that step number zero.

She stepped back and exchanged a glance with Ferb. The two looked sadly at the sleeping Phineas. How could this have happened? He didn't deserve this. Isabella would've given anything to take his place right now. Why, oh why, had he been first on the zipline? Why was life so unfair?

The gate to the backyard swung open, and in entered a teenage girl, pushing a woman in front of her. "See, Mom, see? Giant zipline!"

"Do I even need to say there's nothing there?" asked the woman. There was no doubt about it that this woman was Linda Flynn-Fletcher.

Linda walked over to the kids. "Hey, kids, do you want to come in for some—oh!" she gasped, seeing her son lying unconscious on the ground. "What happened to him?" she asked frantically, kneeling down close to him and pressing her hand to his forehead.

"He f-fell and l-lost his m-m-memory," stammered Isabella, lip quivering as she fought back tears.

"Phineas! My baby!" cried out Linda. "Oh, Phineas!" she sobbed.

For once, Candace was calm as she went over to her mother and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Mom, I'll call the doctor and you can call Dad."

Linda nodded, pulling out her cellphone and walking off to call her husband. Candace whipped out her own pink cellphone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, my baby brother…" she walked off, talking.

Isabella looked at Phineas. She was so tempted to hug him, even to plant a kiss on his forehead, but she didn't want to shock him too badly.

_At the hospital…_

Agnes Puckerman sat at the front desk. The secretary picked up the ringing phone. "Danville hospital, how may I be of service?" asked the woman.

"_Hello?" _came a voice on the other end, belonging to a teenage girl.

"Yes?" asked Agnes, a hint of disdain in her voice. It was probably nothing if a teenager was calling. Just because they had a zit didn't mean they had to call the hospital.

"_Yes, my baby brother, Phineas Flynn, has lost his memory,"_ said the teenage girl.

"Hmm. And your name is?"

"_Candace Flynn._"

"How did this happen?" asked Agnes.

"_His friends told me that he fell."_

Agnes rolled her eyes. "I'll get the doctor."

**A/N: Grrr, that Agnes makes me so mad! How dare she not help you?**

**Phineas: Um… you created her.**

**Isabella: You chose to make her like that…**

**Candace: Yeah!**

**Me: I know. I'm complicated. **

**Candace: Pffft… -rolls eyes-**

**Me: If you don't have anything nice to say, then leave. –points to the door-**

**Candace: FINE. I WILL. **

**Phineas: -whispers to Isabella- D'ya think she's gone off to rant about this to Jeremy?**

**Isabella: Bet'cha five bucks it's Stacy.**

**Phineas: You're on!**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**The Potal: Thanks! I hoped people might like this!**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Here's your update! Ya happy? ;)**

**BlytheHasFreckles: I know! I love my ever so precious reviews! Thanks for all the feedback! I prefer writing narrative style, but sometimes I'll go to POVs. Why, thanks! I like my name, too! (tosses hair in a very Elphaba-like way) Toss, toss! I really need to work on my hair toss…**

**Sabrina06: Here's the next update! Hope you enjoyed!**

**TheCartoonFanatic01: Yeah, it's really short, but hopefully an okay start. I'll already say that the gang didn't know what would happen. I'm really curious to where the ray came from, too! (sarcasm) Lots of compliments on the name. -****fails at tossing hair again- Toss, toss! Ciao to you as well.**

**Phineas and Isabella: Carpe Diem!**


	3. The Hospital

**A/N: Hey guys, next chappie's up! **

**Phineas: Chappie?**

**Isabella: That's so cute!**

**Me: Thanks! So, yeah, I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**… which is why I'm writing a fanfiction about it… if I did, this would be an episode.**

**Phineas: Or a movie!**

**Me: Or a special!**

**Isabella: Or… a…um… oh, come on! How come you guys got to say something? Madison got two!**

**Phineas: Because we did.**

**Me: Hey, how come you got to say that? **

**Phineas and Isabella: Because I/he did!**

**Me: Okay... Btw guys, just a quick update before I go to school.**

**Phineas: We should probably start the story now…**

**Me: Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Hospital

Linda and Lawrence looked at Dr. Silvermann. "Are you sure he'll be all right, doctor?" asked Linda worriedly.

"He should have his memory back by the end of the month," promised Dr. Silvermann.

"Hmm…okay," said Linda doubtfully.

Isabella looked up at the doctor with pleading eyes. "Can we go in and see him now?"

Dr. Silvermann looked down at the little girl. "Of course you kids can go in. Just don't disturb him."

"We won't," promised Isabella, and she, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, and the Fireside Girls walked into the room.

"Hey, Phineas," said Isabella softly. "What'cha doin'?"

Phineas sat up on his bed and shrugged.

Ferb and Candace were already in there. "Hey," said Candace. "He still can't remember anything."

Phineas looked down at his lap. "Well, um," Isabella said, "Irving might be able to help you."

Irving, tear-stricken, nodded and pulled out the Phineas and Ferb Scrapbook. "Here are all your inventions," said the boy.

Candace's eyes widened. Maybe she could… no. She wasn't going to bust Phineas and Ferb when Phineas was in a state like this.

Phineas looked at it for a moment and then pushed it away. "I'm kinda tired," he muttered. "Can you guys just go?" The 10-year-old lied down on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

"Okay, Phineas," said Isabella cautiously. "Feel better soon."

And with that, they all left the room.

"Are you _sure_ he'll get his memory back?" Candace asked the doctor.

"It should be back in about a month," said Dr. Silvermann.

**A/N: Isabella: Ooh, that means he should get better soon, right?**

**Phineas: Yay!**

**Me: -smiles nervously- Yeah… of course he will…**

**Phineas and Isabella: -turn slowly to me with an expression of rage plain on their faces- **

**Me: -gulps- Anyways, heh heh…**

**Phineas: Think we should get her?**

**Isabella: Let's tickle her!**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Phinbella16: Why, thanks! Hope I updated quickly enough for you.**

**iheartphinabella05: Thanks!**

**The Potal: I was just responding to your review, but you're welcome. **

**All: Carpe Diem! – they start to chase me -**


	4. One Month Later

**A/N: -panting- They wouldn't stop tickling! –gasping and wheezing for breath- **

**Phineas: And I got a black eye!**

**Isabella: She messed up my hair!**

**Phineas: We shoulda thought of that before we did it… **

**Isabella: Oh yeah… All those involuntary reflexes… Every time she gets tickled, she kicks and screams… It was worth it though.**

**Me: Hey! Anyways, I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**. Also, for any fellow **_**Wicked**_** fans out there, check out my fanfic: Switched! Galinda and Elphaba (I say Galinda 'cause…just read the description) switch bodies! Anyways, I'm rambling. Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: One Month Later

But things didn't improve in a month. They took Phineas home, but the boy just couldn't remember one single thing. And worse, Phineas sulked. Phineas _never_ sulked.

Ferb pitied his brother. Phineas hardly ate anything. When his mother encouraged him, he just looked up at her with bloodshot red eyes and started crying. Mum just gave up after that. Phineas wouldn't even change out of his pajamas, or even comb his hair or brush his teeth. Or even _look_ at Perry.

Ferb sighed and looked up from his bowl of cereal. Since Phineas had lost his memories, the Flynn-Fletchers had started to fall apart. Linda cried daily, Lawrence just looked miserable, while Candace spent all day in her room. Even Perry stayed home all day, instead of going off to wherever he went. It was as if the platypus could sense something was wrong.

Shoveling a mouthful of Fruity Rainbow Flakes in his mouth, Ferb knew that he'd have to do something. And that something would be to call Isabella. Maybe she could knock some sense into Phineas.

Ferb swallowed and looked up at the stairs. Phineas normally came down at this time. He wondered what was wrong… Last night, Phineas had done his usual of crying himself to sleep, nothing seemed out of the order, except, of course, Phineas, himself.

Mum climbed up the stairs worriedly, and Ferb followed her. She knocked on the door to their room. "Phineas, honey? Are you all right?"

No reply. "Phineas?!" Mum asked worriedly, opening the door.

Phineas was lying on his bed, with his back turned. Mum opened the curtains.

As the light poured in the room, Phineas whispered, "Please close them."

At the tone of his voice, Mum closed them. "Are you all right?"

"All right?" asked Phineas. "All right? I'm never all right. I want to remember. I want _something_ to happen. It's been a month, and nothing's happened. My memory is gone forever, and I… I just want to be left alone." He looked up at his mother with pitiful, pleading, dark blue eyes.

Mum sighed. "Come on, Ferb. You need to finish breakfast. I'll bring something up to you—"

"NO!" yelled Phineas. "No," he said a little more calmly. "Later… I'm… I'm not hungry."

Ferb sighed as he left the room. That was it, he thought as he sat underneath the backyard tree. He wasn't going to take it anymore. He was going to call Isabella.

**A/N: Ooh… I wonder what's gonna happen… Good or bad? You tell me in a review.**

**Phineas: I have a good feeling about this!**

**Isabella: …Then why is it that my feelings are bad? **

**Me: You guys already know what's gonna happen! You've read the whole thing already!**

**Phineas and Isabella: We're just keeping the audience in suspense.**

**Me: Oh. Good thinking, guys.**

**Phineas: Thanks!**

**Isabella: Phineas started it. That means HE is the one that should get all the credit for the idea.**

**Me: … Wow. You really like him, don't you?**

**Phineas: Of course she does! We're best friends!**

**Phineas and Isabella: -hug each other-**

**Me: Friends… Yeah… -sings under breath- **_**Phineas and Isabella sittin' in a tree…**_

**Phineas: What's that, Madison?**

**Isabella: -blushing furiously- Why, you…**

**Me: Uh-oh, looks like another tickling match is on! –gulps and runs away-**

**Phineas: I still don't get it. What's that about?**

**Isabella: You'll find out eventually! **

**Me: -as I run- Hopefully soon!**

**Phineas: Okay…**

**Me: -runs faster-**

**Phineas: Aren't you gonna chase after her?**

**Isabella: I am. But first, can I borrow some of those cheetah shoes you invented?**

**Me: DON'T GIVE THEM TO HER, PHINEAS!**

**Phineas and Isabella: -smiling devilishly- Carpe Diem!**


	5. Isabella's Help

**A/N: Hey, guys! We're back with another update from yours truly!**

**Phineas: Yay!**

**Isabella: Awesomeness!**

**All: I/She doesn't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**, so enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Isabella's Help

Isabella rushed to the backyard. "I came as soon as you called," she said.

"That explains how you only got here in 20 seconds. You live right across the street from us," said Ferb.

"Yes, but what's wrong with Phineas?" she asked frantically.

"Oh," said Ferb. "Phineas has been…greatly affected by the loss of his memories."

Isabella closed her eyes. "I'm afraid to look."

Ferb nodded. "It's bad. But I called you because… well, he might have feelings for you… and you might be able to help him."

Isabella's eyes shot open and a lightning bolt of energy coursed through her.

"Really? You think he likes me? Like, like-likes me?" she asked excitedly.

Ferb nodded. "You used 'like' four times, you know."

She exclaimed, "Phineas Flynn likes me!"

"And now you've used it five times. He's up in his bedroom," said Ferb. "But don't be all energetic. Be calming."

Isabella nodded and walked into the house, and up the stairs. She knocked on Phineas's bedroom door. No reply. She walked in. "Hey, Phineas, whatcha doin'?"

Phineas sat up. Isabella looked on in horror at what had become of her crush/best friend. His short, spiky red hair was matted and messy. And he was so pale… he reminded her of… a much paler Phineas she'd seen…before. An image flickered through her mind. This Phineas was wearing all black and he had a buzzcut. But as soon as the image came, it was gone.

"Phineas, what happened?" Isabella asked, unable to disguise her horror.

"It's been really hard on me," whispered Phineas. "Sorry you had to see me like this."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then, Phineas said. "Maybe… you can help?"

"What can I do, Phineas?" Isabella asked eagerly.

"Tell me what I was like," he said, crawling to the end of his bed and staring at her.

"Well…" said Isabella. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever met," she blurted out. After she said this, she could no longer keep the words from tumbling out of her mouth. "You're my best friend in the world. You're also the most creative and fun person I know, and everyday I come over just to see you. You've done so many amazing things with Ferb. You built a roller coaster, traveled through time, and so many others things. You even traveled around the world in a day!"

Phineas sat in silence as she talked. When she was finished (and panting breathlessly) he finally said something… more like shouted.

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

Isabella jumped at his tone. She's only heard him use this tone of voice twice… yelling at Candace to get on the trike and yelling at Candace when she'd messed things up. "Wha-what? Phineas, are you—"

"Get out!" he screamed. "I'm tired of you and everyone else, acting like everything's going to work out! Well, I've got news for you: it's not! I'm never going to get my memory back,** EVER**!" He put so much force on the word 'ever' that Isabella stumbled back and fell on the floor as he approached her, yelling.

"I hate you all!" he screamed, tears sliding down his angry face. "I hate you all! I hate those kids, I hate my stupid mother, my stupid father—he's not even my father, he's my _step_-father! I hate my _stupid_ sister andespeciallymy stupid, green-haired stepbrother! But most of all, I hate _**YOU**_!" he yelled.

Tears slid down Isabella's face. "Phineas, please," she whispered.

"GET** OUT**!" he yelled.

Isabella ran from the house, sobbing. She ran out into the backyard and tried to run out the gate, but a hand caught hers. "Leave me alone!" she sobbed, thrashing and struggling to get free. But the hand held her grip.

The voice was gentle. "Isabella?"

Isabella stopped struggling. "Ferb?"

"Isabella, what happened?" Despite his stoic expression, you could see worry in Ferb's eyes.

"He y-yelled at m-me. He t-told me he h-hated y-you and C-C-Candace and everyone e-else," she said through sobs. "B-but he t-told m-me he hated _m-me_ most of all. He hates us, Ferb," she looked at him through puffy eyes. "He hates me."

Ferb looked at her. "I think I have a solution to this problem."

**A/N: Phineas: Why would I say such a thing?**

**Isabella: -runs away sobbing-**

**Me: Guys, lemme tell you this, this chapter absolutely KILLED me to write. As you all should have guessed, I am a Phinabella supporter, and I cannot BARE Phineas or Isabella being mean to each other…ya know, unless they're joking…**

**Phineas and Isabella: -sobbing- **

**Phineas: -pauses for a moment in his sobbing- Wait, what's Phinabella?**

**Me: Um…**

**Phineas and Isabella: -sob some more-**

**Me: -gets the Amnesia-Inator and zaps them both with it- **

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**iheartphinabella05: Poor Phineas indeed.**

**Phineas: Wait, what where we just thinking about?**

**Isabella: I have no idea.**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	6. The Solution

**A/N: Hola, peeps!**

**Phineas: Hola, peeps!**

**Me: So, here's the next chapter…**

**Phineas: So, here's the next chapter…**

**Isabella: So, here's the next chapter…**

**Me: Um… what'cha doin'?**

**Phineas: Um…what'cha doin'?**

**Me: You guys are copying me. Aren't you. -_-**

**Isabella: You guys are copying me. Aren't you. -_-**

**Me: You even copied my emoticon!**

**Phineas: You even copied my emoticon!**

**Me: Ugh… Anyways, I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**.**

**Isabella: Ugh... Anyways, I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**.**

**Phineas: Ugh… Anyways, I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**.**

Chapter 5: The Solution

Isabella looked up at Ferb. "Anything to get Phineas back to normal," she said solemnly. "What's your solution?"

"Isabella," said Ferb, "you remember when we traveled through time?"

Isabella nodded. "And we had to rescue you and Phineas and Candace?" she laughed softly. "Good times."

Ferb nodded. "Well, what if we use the time machine to go back in time and stop Phineas—"

"—From getting on the zipline!" Isabella interrupted. "Oh, Ferb, that's a great idea!"

Ferb nodded. "We'd best be getting to the museum, now." Isabella nodded, and the two of them ran to the museum.

Phineas cried into his pillow. Why had he said all of that? He didn't mean any of it! He didn't hate any of them…okay, maybe that kid Irving was annoying, but, no he didn't hate him. And especially not Isabella. He'd only said all of that because, well, he wanted to remember something, anything for her. He could see that his lost memories were making her depressed, and he'd tried so hard to please her, but none came back. And it had made him angry. He sighed sadly.

Well, he was going to apologize to her. He stood up straight. He was going to get back into shape; do anything to please her.

He opened the curtains. "Well, I'm going to try to bring the old Phineas Flynn back!" he called. "Take that, memory loss!"

He ran a comb through his spiky hair, wincing at all of the tangled knots, until it was back to normal. Then, he made up his bed. He grabbed his bathrobe and ran into the bathroom, turning on the shower and, waiting for it to warm up, he put toothpaste on his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth until they were white. He undressed and got into the shower, the warm water relaxing him as he washed off the dirt and grime. He even took the time to shampoo and condition his hair.

Once he was out, he dried off and then put on his bathrobe. He walked into his bedroom, searching through the clothes in his closet until he found a shirt with painted stripes on it and blue jean shorts. He put on the blue shoes that covered his ankles. Then, he tidied up his area. His area by his bed had become very dirty lately. Phineas stretched and then got out of his bedroom. "Mom," he said.

Linda looked at her son in surprise, and then joy. "Phineas! You're up!"

"Yes, Mom," he said. "Don't get your hopes up, I don't remember anything, but… I'd like some breakfast."

Ferb and Isabella clambered into the time machine. "Ready?" Ferb asked Isabella, who merely nodded in response, happiness brimming her eyes. Ferb pulled the lever, and the time machine disappeared with a flash of purple light.

They started to swim through time, but suddenly… they stopped.

"We stopped?" asked Isabella. "How?"

Ferb looked down at the control box and opened it. "Oh no," he whispered.

"What is it?" asked Isabella nervously.

"There's one circuit that's missing… and it was an extremely vital one," whispered Ferb.

"What does that mean?" asked Isabella, although she had a feeling she already knew.

"We're going to be stuck in time…forever."

**A/N: Oooh, that's not good.**

**Phineas: Oooh, that's not good.**

**Isabella: Oooh, that's not good.**

**Me: Will you two be quiet?**

**Phineas and Isabella: Will you two be quiet?**

**Me: -_-**

**Isabella: -_-**

**Phineas: -_-**

**Me: Really?**

**Phineas: Okay Isabella, this is getting old.**

**Me: Phew, you finally stopped! I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**invaderzimdibfan: Thanks! Here's what happens next, lol.**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: Here's your answer, lol. It doesn't seem like it, does it?**

**Phineas: Maybe we shouldn't…**

**Isabella: Nah, I think that's enough for one day.**

**All: Carpe Diem!**


	7. Trapped in Space with no Hope?

**A/N: Next chapter's up, in case you hadn't noticed.**

**Phineas: I think they did notice, or they wouldn't be reading it.**

**Me: I do not own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_**.**

**Isabella: Enjoy, guys!**

Chapter 6: Trapped In Space With No Hope…Or is There?

Ferb and Isabella exchanged a horrified glance. "How on Earth are we going to get out of here?" asked Isabella.

"Technically, we're in space," said Ferb.

Isabella sighed. "It's hopeless."

"Wait…" Ferb said. "Isabella, do you have your cellphone?"

"Yes," said Isabella, "why?"

"Can you see if you can text the Fireside Girls?"

"How is it possible to get bars here?"

Ferb shrugged. "There were bars on Mars… I certainly hope there'll be bars here."

"Bars on Mars, that rhymes," giggled Isabella. When Ferb gave her a smoldering glare, she whipped out her cellphone and texted Gretchen:

_Hey, Gretch, just wanted 2 let u know we're stuck in time_

_And were wondering if u and the girls could help_

_Ferb and Isabella_

Ferb looked over her shoulder as she texted. "Really?"

"What?" she asked.

"'_Just wanted 2 let you know we're stuck in time and were wondering if u and the girls could help'?" _he asked.

"Hey, I'm sorry! It saves time to use abbreviations, you want me to type the full words? I thought you wanted help fast!" Isabella snapped. Ferb rolled his eyes and shook his head. He'd never understand girls.

Gretchen's cellphone vibrated. She flipped it open and checked her text messages. It was from Isabella. She probably wanted to schedule the next meeting. She selected the text message and opened her eyes wide as she read it. "Oh no," she said. "I've got to get the other Fireside Girls!" She sent texts to each of them, plus Baljeet and Buford.

_Meet me at Phineas and Ferb's house_

_NOW! THIS IS URGENT!_

_Gretchen_

"What's so urgent, Gretchen?" yawned Holly, who was a late-sleeper.

"Yeah," said Katie, "I was in the middle of eating breakfast."

"Me, too!" chorused the rest of the girls, as well as Baljeet and Buford.

Gretchen sighed. "Read this!"

They all went over there and scanned the text. Buford gasped.

"I just realized: I forgot to give you your wedgie!"

Baljeet sighed as Buford picked him up and gave him his daily wedgie.

Then, Baljeet scanned the text with the girls. They all gasped. "Oh, no!" cried Baljeet. "Isabella is stuck in time!"

They all stared at him, Ginger giving him a smoldering glare at the amount of concern in his voice. "… and Ferb, too."

Said Baljeet nervously. Why on Earth was Ginger glaring at him?

"Okay…" said Milly. "So, what do we do, Gretchen?" she asked Isabella's second-in-command.

"We fix the time machine," said Gretchen.

A figure stepped out of the doorway. They all gasped. "Phineas!"

"I'll help," he said quietly.

"What?" they all chorused in unison.

"I'll help," he said, loudly this time.

They were all silent for a moment. Then Baljeet said, "You do not even know anything about them! Why would we let you help?"

Everyone looked at Baljeet in shock, even Buford. Baljeet looked shocked at himself. He wasn't quite sure where the harsh words had come from. He supposed it was because he didn't want Phineas to be Isabella's savior. That was it. Because of his crush on Isabella, he was intent on being the one to save her. She might even start loving him back in return. But if Phineas took charge… he'd never get her to love him.

Phineas's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, but I do know about them," said Phineas. They all looked at him in surprise. "I know everything about them. Ferb is a man of action, and I couldn't ask for a better brother. He'll do anything for me and he can build like crazy! I couldn't build anything without him. No, I couldn't _do_ anything without him. And Isabella… she's one of my best friends. Maybe something more. She gets the Fireside Girls to help me with my Big Ideas, and we've known each other for a long time…"

His eyes were misty with happiness. "I have my memories back."

**A/N: Cliffhanga!**

**Phineas: Oh, come on! We were just getting to the good part!**

**Isabella: I hate cliffhangers!**

**Phineas and Isabella: Grrr…-they glare at me-**

**Me: -gulps and runs away-**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**Marissa Flynn: Yup.**

**Phineas: Isabella, how about we try those cheetah shoes on?**

**Isabella: Anything for you, Phineas!**

**All: -Phineas and Isabella as they strap on their shoes- **

**Keep calm and defy gravity! (my new motto)**


	8. Rescue Mission

Chapter 7: Rescue Mission

Everyone looked at Phineas. "There's something I don't think you'll ever know about Isabella," said Gretchen finally.

"Gretchen!" they all yelled. Everyone but Baljeet ran up to hug Phineas, for he was too stunned that Phineas had his memories back.

"This is great!" cried Adyson. "Now you can help us get Ferb and Isabella back!"

Phineas nodded. "We'd better get to the museum and build us a time machine."

They ran to the museum. Phineas pulled out a screwdriver and a blueprint, examining it. "Hmm…" he said. "All right, troops, you guys know what to do!" he told the Fireside Girls.

In no time at all, the time machine was fixed. They'd tested the circuits, built it, and screwed the purple lightbulb in. Plus, they'd added in extra seats for everyone, including Ferb and Isabella.

"Let's go rescue them!" Buford said.

"Wait!" yelled Gretchen.

"What, now, Gretchen?" asked Ginger.

"We need to put a bow on it!"

Everyone groaned. "No time! Come _on_, Gretchen!" Holly pulled her into the machine.

"Everyone ready?" asked Phineas. When they all nodded, Phineas pulled the lever and they disappeared in a flash of purple light. As they swam through time, Phineas pulled the lever and made it stop. Ferb and Isabella were ahead of them. Phineas dangled a rope over the edge. "Ferb, Isabella, grab on!" Two heavy weights were pulling him down. "Gah!" yelled Phineas. "Help!"

He felt something strong and firm pulling him back. "Thanks, Buford," said Phineas, feeling relieved as Buford pulled Ferb and Isabella up. "Next stop, home!" yelled Phineas, pressing the button on the lever.

The time machine appeared in the place it had just been in a flash of purple light. The kids all climbed out.

"Phineas, you saved us!" Isabella cried, thrusting her arms around him.

"Phineas was not the only one," muttered Baljeet, but Isabella was so absorbed with the hugging that she didn't reply.

"Isabella, I'm so, _so_, _**so**_sorry for everything I said," said Phineas. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Phineas," replied Isabella.

After a while, the two continued to hug, so Gretchen finally said, "We'd best we be getting back."

"Right," said Isabella sadly, and the two separated. They both walked back together, though.

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas revealed that he had his memories back, causing the whole Flynn-Fletcher family to perk up joyfully. Mom gave the kids permission to celebrate in the backyard. So they did.

Phineas: _It's been a long, long day_

_And there were moments when I doubted_

Isabella: _That we'd ever reach the point _

_Where we could laugh and sing about it_

Phineas and Isabella: _Now the sun is set on this,_

_Another extraordinary day_

_And when it comes around again _

_You know I'll say…_

_Tell me what'cha wanna do today_

_All we need is a place to start_

_If we have heart, we'll make it_

'_Cause we're not messing around_

_(We're not messing around)_

_Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it_

_I know we can really take it_

_To the limit before the sun goes down…_

Phineas: _As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move_

Isabella: _Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove_

Phineas and Isabella: _The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do_

_(A lot that you can do)_

_There's a world of possibilities outside your door_

_Why settle for a minute? You can get much more_

_Don't need an invitation, every day is new_

_Yes, it's true…_

_Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun_

_There's nothing better to do_

_Summer belongs to you!_

Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse.

Phineas: Be my guest!

Candace: _I traveled half way 'round the world _

_And almost turned and ran away_

_But you helped me get my courage back_

_So now I've got to say_

_That though I've often thought of you _

_As just a nuisance and a bother_

_Today I can't imagine _

_Having better little brothers!_

_And you've gotta believe in something_

_So today I believed in you_

_And you came through, we made it_

_I've never been so proud…_

Phineas: _Never been so proud…_

Candace: _I know at first it seemed implausible_

_But we accomplished the impossible_

_Now there's something that I've got to say out loud…_

_Time is what you make of it, so take a chance_

Phineas: That's it!

Candace: _Life is full of music so you ought to dance_

Phineas: She's got it!

Candace: _The world's a stage and it is time for your debut_

Phineas: _By Jove, I think she's got it!_

Candace: _Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair_

Phineas: Yeah!

Candace: _The world is calling, so just get out there_

Phineas: That's what I'm talking about!

Candace: _You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view…_

Phineas: _Yes, it's true…_

Phineas, Isabella, and Candace: _Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun_

_There's nothing better to do_

Phineas and Isabella: _Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world_

_We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true_

_Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)_

Ferb: _Baby, baby, baby, baby_

Phineas and Isabella: _Summer belongs to you! (Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)_

_Whatever you want to do, you make the rules_

_You've got the tools to see it through_

_Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you) _

_Just remember that you can do it and when you're through_

_It will change your point of view,_

_Summer belongs to you!_

**A/N: Well, I officially dub thee…complete. Lol! Yeah, this was pretty fun to write. But…I think I might take a break from Phineas and Ferb fandom for a little while…it's just…for some reason, I'm more obsessed with the musical Wicked more than PnF. I'll still probably publish a few other stories, but…I really recommend seeing Wicked. I've finally gone back to my obsession with that…I'm gonna see it for the fourth time overall but first time on Broadway soon. **

**Well, anyways, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Marissa Flynn: Yes. Yes, he has. Yay, indeed!**

**ColorfulCupcake18: Thanks! The cliffy has been resolved.**

**gravity5: Thanks! I am, too. Yes, take that Baljeet! I'd love to defy gravity—but really only with a broomstick. Yeah, I'm defying you! I'm defying EVERYBODY!**

**Monkey lover 911 (guest reviewer): No prob. Glad you enjoyed reading it. Looks like they did. I really thought Baljeet couldn't do anything to stop him. He'll try, lol. Here it is. Thanks!**

**I'd like to thank everybody for the feedback on this whole story: **

**The Potal**

**Guest (guest reviewer)**

**BlytheHasFreckles**

**Sabrina06**

**TheCartoonFanatic01**

**Phinbella16**

**Marissa Flynn**

**Dora-nichov Russian Werewolf**

**Kale Bishop**

**invaderzimdibfan**

**Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa**

**ColorfulCupcake18**

**gravity5**

**Monkey lover 911 (guest reviewer)**

**Well, the end. Just remember:**

**Keep calm and defy gravity!**


End file.
